


Watch Me Baby, Count Your Sins

by fringegapphil



Series: Watch Me Baby, Count Your Sins [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides to film a video of himself masturbating and sends it to Phil. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Baby, Count Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally just smut OOPS (also what the hell is my title honestly)   
> Read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/129461903960/watch-me-baby-count-your-sins) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com)

Dan placed the camera at the end of his bed, biting his lip as he started filming. He sat back on his heels, smirking at the camera and winking subtly. He was planning to send this video to Phil, who was at his parents for the weekend. Hopefully, it would do its job of making Phil want him. 

He started slowly, running his hand across his clothed chest and down to his covered thighs. He loved foreplay and imagining Phil's hands running across his skin was foreplay enough. He  glided his hands up, pulling his shirt up with it and began rolling his nipple between his fingers. He sucked in air through his teeth feeling a tiny bit of pleasure roll through his body. 

He shut his eyes and bit down on his lip, rolling his hips forward to gain a bit of friction. He used his other hand to gently slip across his stomach, only using his fingertips so that the touch caused goosebumps. He moved that hand up to join the other, pinching at his other nipple and rubbing them so they hardened into stiff peaks. 

Dan groaned low in his throat, barely loud enough to be heard. His fingers found the hem of his shirt and began to tug it over his head. He let it fly across the room, staring intently into the camera as he did so. He licked his lips, placing his hands on his chest and slid them down to the edge of his pants. 

He slowly unbuckled his buckle and unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and inched them down his thighs. When they were far enough off so they weren't covering his crotch, he teased his fingertips over the material. He sighed at the feeling, pressing his index finger over his covered tip. 

Slowly but surely he pulled his boxers down, exposing his slight hard on. He took himself into his hand and let his fingers move over his erection. He thumbed through his slit, groaning and letting his head tilt back. Two fingers from his free hand went into his mouth and wet them. He twirled his tongue around them, moving in between them to fully coat them in saliva. He pulled them from his mouth with a pop, looking at the camera and sliding them down his chest. 

He teased them over his nipple, making a moan slip past his lips. He was still loosely gripping his dick, but as he rolled the peaking skin between his fingers, his grip on his dick tightened. He was feeling a knot form in his stomach, building up, so he decided to really get off. 

He leaned back so he was lying on his back, and pulled his feet out from under him. His neck was supported by a few pillows behind him, letting him still have a clear view of the camera. He pushed off his boxers and pants completely, spreading his legs and letting the camera get a full view of him. He ran his fingers along his cock, huffing out a breath at the light touch. 

He bit his lips and tipped his head back,  arching his back so his member brushed against his palm. He slowly started to stroke himself, moaned lowly in his throat as he did so. His hand that wasn't occupied, move up to his lips and he stuck two fingers into his mouth. He covered them with spit before dragging them from his mouth and lowering his hand to his chest. His fingers dipped down to the sensitive mounds of flesh, slowly circling them. He then moved them over, pressing down on his nipples and moaning as it increased the pleasure he was feeling. 

He pumped his hand faster, flicking his wrist at the end so his palm slid across his sensitive tip. 

"Fuck," Dan groaned, bucking his hips up with every upward stroke. He closed his eyes and imagined Phil doing all of this to him. "Mhh Phil please." He whined, teasing himself by slowing down his own movements. 

After a few minutes of moaning and teasing, he felt pre come form and he knew he was getting close. He collecting the liquid in his hand and used it as a make shift lube. It allowed his hand to move faster across his dick and he felt that much better. 

At one point he moved his hand that was pumping him, up to the tip and rubbed continuously against it. His back arched, pleasure coursing through him and running up his spine. He unrelentingly ran over his slit, feeling over sensitive but too good to stop. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Dan cried, lifting his head and staring down at his hand. He bit his lip and continued the movement, his orgasm not too far away. 

He made sure his face was lifted and in view of the camera before he orgasmed, letting out a mix of Phil's name and curse words, stroking himself through it. 

Though even when he became sensitive, he didn't stop. He whimpered at the over stimulation he was feeling, but he knew how hot Phil thought it was. He only stopped to roll over to the side of the bed and grab the lube he had set out earlier. He grabbed it quickly, rolling back over and sitting up in the edge of the bed closest to the camera. He moved in front of the camera and began stroking himself so he became hard again. It took a minute, but the images of Phil watching him later and getting off to it made him hard all over again. 

He moved onto his knees so only his torso and below were in frame, and he smirked as he knew what he was going to do was going to affect Phil a lot. He slow reached for the lube, coating his fingers generously with the substance before reaching behind him and pushing one finger into himself. He bit his lip harshly to keep from moaning, and moved the digit inside himself. His other hand came down onto the mattress in front of him, as he leant forward so he could get better access between his legs. He pushed his finger in deeper and moved it in a circle, trying to find his prostate. 

He quickly found it and couldn't suppress the groans that fell out of his mouth. He quickly pushed the other two fingers in, feeling a slight burn at the stretch but carrying on. He continued to massage his prostate, feeling his cock completely hard against his stomach. He wanted so badly to stroke himself but he planned to come untouched, just the way Phil liked to make him. 

He fucked himself on his fingers, moaning obscenely until he was close again. His member slid across his stomach, leaving trails of pre come, and Dan wanted so badly to stroke himself. He restrained though, pushing up against his spot until the stimulation made him cry out and he had to stop. He felt himself getting really close,  
The knot in his abdomen tightening and he leant back on his opposite hand so Phil would have a view of his face. He moaned and hit his prostate once more and he came, untouched, onto his stomach. His teeth dragged across his lip as he finally let himself pump his cock to get himself off. His face contorted in pleasure and he sighed in relief after he was done. 

Dan felt drained as he leant forward, winked again at the camera before turning it off. He decided now would be the perfect time to send it to Phil, so he hooked his camera up to computer. He downloaded the file and sent it to Phil's email so he would get it once he checked his phone. 

Dan smirked and logged off his laptop, jumping in the shower and washing off his body from all the come. He took less than thirty minutes and was out just in time to hear his phone go off. He picked up the device and read the message displayed across the screen. 

From:Phil  
_'You made me have to leave my family dinner to get off. Better be ready when I get back Daniel, cause I'm not going to let you off easy.'_

Dan giggled, dropping his towel and taking a picture of himself, naked with messy curls covering his head. He made sure Phil would only see just above where his dick was, and it would frustrate the hell out of him. 

To:Phil  
' _Can't wait_.' Dan replied leaning over and grabbing his towel when he heard his phone go off once more. 

From Phil:  
_'Fuck Dan, my parents are going to hear me getting off.'_

Dan chuckled at the message typing out a reply and lying in bed. 

To Phil:

_'Guess you shouldn't have left me like this. All desperate and needy for you.'_

 Dan didn't receive a response after that and he knew exactly why. Oh the things the boy could do to Phil, even from miles away. 


End file.
